


The Fear Of Ghosts

by ZenixZunes



Category: Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Ghost Hunting, Horror game, Hunting, Phasmophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenixZunes/pseuds/ZenixZunes
Summary: Just a quick warning, this does contain violence and some horror aspects.
Relationships: Jane/John Doe (Familial)
Comments: 2





	The Fear Of Ghosts

John and Jane Doe are ghost hunting siblings. They make their living identifying and capturing/hunting ghosts at haunted places. Most of their jobs come from their organization, GHA (Ghost Hunting Association), although they weren't an established business. They work out of a van named 'V-12' (at least that's what it says in their journals) that carries all of their equipment. It holds everything from EMF readers to crucifixes to spirit boxes. 

This job is no different than other jobs: identify the ghost (this time the ghost's name was Harold Jenkins), collect evidence, and don't die. The sweet old lady that had called claimed that lights had been flickering all day and things weren't weren't where they were supposed to be (she assumed that they had been thrown). They arrived at said house and geared up to go in.

Once they were geared up, they entered with flashlights, UV lights, EMF readers, thermometers, and cameras. Jane turned on the light in the main entryway as John started to look for the room the ghost was haunting. His thermometer showed almost freezing temperatures as he neared the laundry room, so he used the UV light on the door. A handprint showed up on the door and he called out to Jane so she would come. She snapped a quick picture of the handprint before opening the door to look inside the room.

The room seemed to be orderly, everything looking neat and not thrown around. All of the towels were still folded and the detergent still in its container. They looked at each other uncertainly before heading into the room and placing down the journal with an EMF reader. John went to clear the rest of the house while Jane sits in the room with the spirit box.

"Give us a sign." She states, taking a deep breath.

Nothing is heard from the box.

"Please, give us a sign. Show us that you're here." She whispers.

"Adult." Came the reply, Jane quickly recording the evidence as John walks back into the room.

"I got the spirit box, it can be a Spirit, Poltergeist, Jinn, Mare, Wraith, Oni, or Demon." Jane states as she shows John.

John goes to reply, but not before the lights flickering and their radios going dead. Their eyes widen as they head to opposite corners and turn their flashlights off. The room suddenly drops below zero (at least that's what the thermometer says) and the door locks. Footsteps are heard coming across the length of the room before stopping in the middle. A whisper is heard from the middle of the room before the footsteps start to retreat. Jane looks up just in time to watch the ghost that they are hunting phase through the door.

"That was close." John quips, rechecking all of his equipment.

"No shit John." Jane replied. "What were you gonna say earlier?"

"Well we know that we have freezing temperatures now, so we can knock Spirit, Poltergeist, Jinn, and Oni off the list."

"So that leaves Mare, Wraith, and Demon. And since the ghost already hunted, that means it's gotta be aggressive. So I would say Wraith or Demon, especially since I watched it phase through the door."

"But then wouldn't it only be a Wraith? Since it-" John is cut off again by the static crackling from the radios and the door slamming shut, locked.

Thump..

Thump...

Thump!

Jane feels as if the ghost is right on top of her, feeling its imaginary breath down her neck. She tenses up and holds her breath as she closes her eyes and slowly crouches down. Her hands make their way over her head as she assumes the fetal position and blinks back tears.

'Is this where I lose? This is the closest I've ever been, how would I even make it out without dying?' She thinks, trying hard to conceal her sobs.

She feels hands caress her hair and settle on her shoulders. The cool breath won't go away as she hears whispers in her ears. Her lip quivers as their hands slowly creep around her face and the grey decayed fingers become visible in front of her. The smell is atrocious and she gags before they suddenly disappear.

Thump

Thump

Thump

  
The footsteps slowly recede from the room, the lights flickering back to life. Jane lets out a shaky breath before standing up. She looks around the room for John and spots him in the corner. He rushes over to her before picking her up and hugging her tight.

"Oh my God I thought I lost you!" He exclaims.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Yeah, no kidding."

John smiles and puts her down, placing down the journal with the pen. Jane nods at him and leaves the room, leaving him alone. They knew that the ghost would only write if the book was left alone or there was only one person present in the room; this was one of the last pieces of evidence that they needed.

Jane walked through the front door and to the truck to fill out her journal. She placed the items she didn't need anymore onto the shelves before turning around and walking back to the house. As she was walking back, the walkie-talkie crackled and came to life, John's voice coming through loud and clear.

"Ghost writing confirmed! It looks like we've got a de-" John's voice goes in and out before the entire thing goes dead

Jane runs up to the door and tries the door but it doesn't budge. The door has been locked from the inside and she can hear John screaming from the porch. She starts banging on the door and screams for John. She hears one loud, long scream before everything goes silent. The door unlocks and slowly opens before revealing a dark house. Jane runs in and up the stairs to the room where they had found the ghost.

The entire room is in even more disarray than before with some furniture through the drywall. Jane tries to walk through the doorway but is stopped by something firm in front of her foot. She slowly looks down to see John's face caved in and his neck snapped with all his belongings strewn about the floor around him. Her eyes widen and brim with tears, her hand making its way to cover her mouth. She bends down and grabs the journal with the ghost writing, quickly booking it out of there.

When she gets back to the truck, she makes sure that she has everything written correctly in her journal before closing the doors and driving away. She calls headquarters and lets them know that the ghost was a demon and that her partner had passed. They tell her that they will wire her some insurance money to help pay for the funeral. She tells them no, that it is futile, as this is thirtieth time this has happened. The operator tells Jane that she is crazy, but all Jane does is hang up.

Jane makes it home and runs to the kitchen, grabbing a huge steak knife. She's sobbing and she stabs the knife through her heart, falling onto the cold kitchen floor in the exact same position as her brother.

Back to square one.


End file.
